


5 Times Dean Hooked Up After Hell

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an older piece.  </p><p>Contains needleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Dean Hooked Up After Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



Marnie  
He met Marnie in a bar in downtown Kansas City while he and Sam were chasing a hobgoblin that was snatching kids. She was the first, after coming back from Hell. He thought he wanted sweetness and light. Marnie was the girl next door type. Rosy cheeks, blonde chin length bob, pink nail polish, wearing a white sweater and a pink sundress. She drank strawberry pineapple frou frou drinks with umbrellas in them.

Unsure of exactly why, but suspecting Marnie saw him as a bad boy and wanted to have an adventure, Dean had responded to her awkward advances. Three beers into the night, he had toddled along after the bouncing blonde hair and out the door. Her apartment was within walking distance, and he soon found himself naked, panting and sweating while a stuffed giraffe looked on from the white French provincial dresser beside the canopy bed. 

He eventually came, but he was a long time getting there. He kissed her forehead and declined the invitation to stay.

 

Brenda

Mardi Gras in New Orleans had been more about work and less about fun for Sam and Dean. While everyone else reveled and paraded and drank themselves to oblivion, they were hunting vampires. The irony of it was not lost on Dean. Once they had cleared the nest, a vile loathsome pit in a back alley, Dean had showered, left his brother and the Impala at the motel and walked a few blocks to find a bar and work on catching up to the rest of the drunken population of the city.

Wary of good girls after his last fling with sunshine and happiness, Dean deliberately went looking for the polar opposite. He found Brenda flashing her boobs for beer. Two beers later and she dragged him out of the bar to her motel. Despite being drunk, Brenda was exuberant in the sack. She was a screamer. It was rough. He slammed into her willing body, and he probably left bruises on her freckled white skin as she writhed and bucked under him. As he walked back to his own motel and his sleeping brother, he was mildly disturbed by the fact that he had come hard and fast when her screams got louder and she started repeating, “Hurt me, baby!” 

 

Cara and Lee

A quickie in a back alley turned odd when the chick’s boyfriend came out when she had her legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as he thrust into her. Ordinarily, he’d have ditched and got the hell out of there, but the guy, Lee, pressed up against Dean’s back, sandwiching him between them as Cara remained firmly against the wall. 

It was a little odd to have another guy breathing down his neck as he thrust into a girl, but the excitement of being caught had added another level to the situation. The knife the guy held to Dean’s side when he attempted to pull out and Lee’s low command of ‘Keep going,” hissed into his ear cemented the deal.

After he finished, he was dragged off the blonde and pushed roughly away. As he tucked himself back into his pants, he heard Lee calling Cara a dirty slut and her answering plea for him to punish her like she deserved. As he left the alley, the sounds of their hot interaction behind him got Dean hard in his pants all over again. He had to whack off in the john when he got back to his motel.

 

Megan

The dominatrix they had rescued from a skinshifter in Atlanta was very appreciative and willing to show Dean just how much. Sam left in disgust as Dean took the woman up on the offer to come play in her dungeon. 

Dean had already begun to suspect that his time in Hell had severely twisted his sexual appetites. The hours he spent in the dungeon with the leather clad redhead proved his theory that he had become even more of an adrenaline junkie than he had been before his sojourn in the underworld. In Hell, he had been tortured and had learned how to torture I turn. Megan schooled him in ways to channel that into an acceptable sexual release. She probably saved his sanity, he thought later. 

Megan pierced him as he was cuffed and strapped to a Saint Andrew’s cross in her dungeon. With expert ease, she slid a silver bar through each taut nipple. He was high and babbling off endorphins by the time she finished the session. He thought of Megan every time he twisted the bars after that. She and her piercing needles became the center of many of his masturbation fantasies.

He spent nearly a week with Megan, refining his techniques and learning new ones. Remarkably, though he never saw her naked or penetrated her body, Megan was one of the best sexual experiences he had ever had. He would have stayed longer, but Bobby called them away to help another hunter in trouble. By the time they were finished with their job, Megan’s phone had been disconnected. Dean never saw her again.

 

Allie

In Colorado Springs, a rugaru took a bite out of Sam, his wounds extensive enough that Dean checked him into the hospital for treatment and IV antibiotics. Once he was assured that his brother was fine and sleeping peacefully with the aid of some lovely IV painkillers, Dean went on the hunt to work off his tension.

Allie was another of the sweet-looking ones, but she had a gleam in her eye that Dean recognized as soon as she gave him the once over at the bar of a steak and ale place not far from some military base. The dark haired, blue-eyed beauty was no innocent. She bought him a few beers and they chatted about a lot of nothing for a while before he invited her back to his motel room. She countered with the suggestion that they go to her place.

He was surprised but not unwilling when she suggested tying him up after they had been making out on her couch for a while as they polished off most of a bottle of red wine. She led him to her bedroom and trussed him up with practiced hands. He was happily spread eagle and naked on her bed as she stripped out of her clothes. He smiled as he saw her nipples were also pierced. 

Allie opened a drawer and brought out a slim leather case. She placed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls on the nightstand. “Whatcha got there, Allie?”

“Oh, just a few tools. You don’t mind a little pain, do you Dean? I got the impression you wouldn’t.”

Damn, was he that transparent? His mouth dry, he rasped, “A little.”

“Good. Ever played with these before?” She unzipped the case and showed him a set of steel needles.

“Actually, yes.” He didn’t bother telling her that there had been nothing whatsoever sexual about his last outing with a set of needles. 

“Even better. She swabbed his hardened cock with alcohol and hummed a little as she appraised the skin, turning his cock from side to side. “Do you have a safeword?”

“No.”

“Choose one, please.”

“I don’t nee…” When she frowned in disapproval he blurted, “… fine, uh, Castiel.” He wouldn’t cry the angel’s name out in passion, and if Cas should happen to show up while this was going on, he’d want Allie to stop anyway so he could get rid of the meddlesome pest.

“Odd safeword.”

“A name I’m not likely to say under the circumstances.”

She shrugged and slid a needle from the case. She made a show of cleaning it with the alcohol. “Okay?” Allie asked one last time as she touched the sharp point to the side of his cock.

“Okay. Go ahead.” He took a deep breath in anticipation as she pressed and the needle breached the skin. He gasped and panted as she slid it through the outer layer of skin until it came out at the opposite side. 

By the fourth needle he was whimpering and sweating and trying not to writhe against the bindings. Allie was flushed and breathing heavily herself. She stopped at five needles. After inserting the last one, she crawled up and kissed him hungrily. Her nimble fingers twisted at the bars through his nipples. 

As if suddenly struck with inspiration, she bounced away off the bed and started digging through a drawer. After rummaging for a bit, she came up with nipple clamps and chains. She attached them to his nipples and wound the chains around one of her hands. 

She slid down and touched the first needle she’d driven into him, as she withdrew it, she tugged the chain. The dual flares of pain at chest and groin made him gasp and cry out. She repeated the action four more times and with each needle he moaned and begged for more. The sting of alcohol on his cock as she cleaned him up made him scream. He blacked out.

When he came around, he was untied and a sheet was pulled up over him. Allie sat on the bed beside him, arms wrapped around her knees as she watched him wake. “You were out for a bit. Are you okay?”

He smiled dopily. “More than. Thanks, I really needed that.”

“Believe me, my pleasure. Not too many guys are willing to play my way. Thank you.” She leaned over and kissed his lips sweetly.

“Do you want me to, uhm… I should…” he waved a hand at her, meaning to reciprocate.

“Nah, my girlfriend will take care of it. She’ll be over later, after her duty shift. Can I get you anything? Drink, Tylenol, taxi?”

“Some water will be fine, thanks. I’ll just stay here as I come down.”

She nodded and left to get him the water. “Take all the time you need.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, feeling him tension releasing bit by bit. He hadn’t been lying; this had been exactly what he needed.


End file.
